Providence
by Cloudlight7
Summary: The Goddess determines that her WEAPON must return, to prevent damage to her Planet. But Zack will not allow his dearest friend to go alone.
1. Prelude

_Alright. I keep _looking_ for fics where Zack and Cloud go back in time together, and I haven't _found_ one yet! So… I'm going to write one myself. This is horribly short, so I'm going to post Chapter 1 today as well, and I promise that proper chapters will be longer than two sentences._

_**Prelude:**_

"He'll _break_ if you send him back alone!"

"_**Then you will join him. WEAPON."**_

_xxxx_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Zack staggered as he was abruptly shoved back into a physical body after a very disorienting sensation like the Lifestream was rewinding around him. In the moment it too to reorient himself, he realized that he _should _be holding the blade that had just slipped from lax fingers and clattered to the floor, _should_ be moving to dodge the broadsword that was headed his way, wielded by an oddly familiar person.

A curse as the other tried to abort his charge—and Zack automatically brought his hands up to catch the blade between open palms, twisting to divest the other of the weapon.

_Angeal._ Face and form clicked in his still-muddled mind, but as much as he'd missed the man after he'd been forced to kill him, his mentor was _not_ the one he was worried about at that moment.

He dropped Angeal's broadsword to the ground without so much as a glance, trying to still his all-over trembling as his body _burned,_ knowing that he was going through what the voice of the Goddess had said would happen to his friend, knowing also that if he was feeling the effects of mass mako upgrades, Cloud would be feeling it a hundred times worse as an unenhanced cadet.

He flinched when Angeal caught his shoulder, obvious concern on his face. "Zack? What's wrong?"

"I have to go," mechanical.

"Zack," a hint of warning, "Tell me what's going on."

"I have to _go,_" Zack emphasized his point by twisting out of his mentor's grip and starting for the training room door, nearly forgetting to snatch up his own broadsword along the way. "Something's _wrong._"

And despite the _shift_, Cloud still held a piece of his soul, and he could _feel_ the pain and confusion wracking his dearest friend.

"Zack!" Angeal again, following. _Unimportant. Cloud._

He followed that tug on his soul, steadily speeding up until he was running across the training fields with Angeal following, no longer questioning.

A cadet on the ground, jerking in pain, an irate drill sergeant yelling and a sneering larger cadet drawing back a foot to _kick—_

Zack was between that one and his downed friend before the move could be completed, snarling in rage. "If you touch him, I'll fucking _kill you_." He knew his eyes were doing the Sephiroth thing, greening around pupils that were stretching into catlike slits.

He dropped the cadet—who collapsed in terror—and twisted to kneel next to the smaller blond on the ground, "Hey—hey, Spike! Come on, buddy…" he eased an arm behind shaking shoulders, catching already glowing blue gaze with his own violet eyes.

"Z-ack," Cloud managed, the _hope_ in his voice heart-wrenching. "Wha…"

"Shh," Zack soothed, "Later. Right now let's get you somewhere safe."

Angeal stopped in front of the rapidly approaching drill sergeant as Zack looked up, having forgotten his mentor's presence entirely. _Secondary_.

Zack stood, the smaller WEAPON of Gaia cradled in his arms. Cloud was as light as he'd been as a true cadet—worrying.

Angeal started chewing out the drill sergeant for not having the proper control of his group and allowing the kind of outright abuse that _kicking_ someone in the middle of a seizure constituted.

"Angeal," Zack stated, the thinking part of his mind telling him that it would be best to make it at least _seem_ like he was more then peripherally aware of the man.

Zack couldn't remember where they lived. He knew that during this time, he'd shared an apartment with his mentor, and he could picture the inside of it, but he couldn't remember _where._

Angeal glanced back at his student and saw the restrained panic in his eyes, immediately deciding that the dressing-down could be delayed.

And Zack was already striding back towards the building, keeping his gait even in a way he'd grown used to during the year of caring for his comatose partner, knowing that there were some things that he had to be careful about.

Cloud would probably be better off waking up properly in the middle of nowhere, but he was going to have to settle for Zack and Angeal's shared apartment. There would be too many questions if he took his still-shaking friend to the wastes when he was so obviously ill.

Angeal caught up in a few jogged steps, "Let's get him to the infirmary," the Commander murmured.

"No," Zack growled, unable to hide the venom as his thoughts turned to five years in _hell_, of being confined in a _mako tank_ while Hojo cut open his best friend in front of him, no longer interested in the one his experiments didn't quite take on. "No doctors."

Who knew what Cloud would do if he woke up in a strange place surrounded by people in lab coats?

Hell, Zack didn't know what _he_ would do, the first time he was confronted by that blatant reminder of certain things he'd really rather not think about.

"Zack," Angeal was using the 'reasonable tone' that Zack could only barely remember after so many years, after experiments and pain and running.

"No," Zack tried to modulate his tone, uncertain if he succeeded. "He needs to be _safe._"

Angeal apparently gave up on protesting, though the disturbed worry on his face when he glanced at Zack was obvious. Eventually the other male nodded and led the way to the elevator, "All right, Zack," he capitulated, "We can take him to our apartment."

Zack nodded once, following and hiding the fact that he had no clue how to get where they were going.

_xxxx_

Cloud woke to confusion, a bone-deep ache, and ravenous hunger.

He sat up the instant as he realized he didn't recognize his surroundings, only to spot a spiky-black head of hair resting on the edge of the bed, the owner seated in a wooden chair pulled up to the bedside.

Cloud froze.

The initial movement, however, had woken the other, who jerked upright in something between hope and panic before glowing violet landed on Cloud.

"Cloud," relief. "Damn, Spike, I thought you were gonna sleep for a year again!"

"Zack."

A wry smile, "Yeah, guess there's some explaining to be done, huh?"

A pause and a vague gesture towards the doorway as a man strode into sight and hesitated.

"Is that…?"

"My mentor, Angeal," Zack confirmed, "Explanations can wait. You need to eat."

Cloud considered briefly—yes, he did, but…

"Cloud," Zack stated so softly that even with mako-hearing, there was no way the man in the doorway would hear, "I'm not sorry you lived. But… I am sorry I left you like that. I can't explain everything with him here, but… it's me."

Cloud was not a demonstrative person. He never had been and never would be, but that had his eyes softening. "You always were a hero," Cloud murmured back. "I think… I think all I was… was a memory."

Zack stood, a fierceness in his eyes, "Never," he swore, gathering the surprised blond into a hug, "You saved more than you know."

Cloud huffed, relaxing into the embrace like he hadn't relaxed in years, arms coming up to return it. "I missed you, Zack."

Zack released him after another moment, a soft smile crossing his face, "I missed you too, partner. Come on, let's get you something to eat."

_xxxx_

Angeal didn't know what to make of the blond that had Zack so obviously protective. He'd slept for nearly two days, Zack refusing to leave his side.

There was _something_ there, but what, the SOLDIER First had no idea.

When he heard movement from Zack's room, Zack's breathing still even with sleep, he made his way towards the door.

Zack's comment struck him as odd—'sleep for a year again'?—before the cadet's equally strange return. An odd tone to the blond saying Zack's name—affection, sadness, relief.

Angeal hesitated slightly on hearing Zack mention explaining, but shook his head and went to stand in the doorway.

The blond's eyes were glowing, brightly at that, bright as Sephiroth.

A slight double-take as he realized Zack's eyes glowed nearly as bright. _How?_

He almost missed the half-introduction in his confusion, then was able to see that Zack was saying something, but unable to make out what even _with_ advanced hearing.

The reply was slightly louder, but the only words he could make out were 'hero' and 'memory'.

Whatever the blond had said, it had Zack starting to his feet with a fierceness that Angeal hadn't seen him display until—until Zack had staggered and dropped his sword during training two days before, immediately making a beeline for a cadet seizing on the training grounds as though he knew what he would find.

Zack had threatened the other cadet, the one that had been so obviously about to kick the downed blond—Angeal immediately revised that thought. Not threatened. _Promised._ He had _meant it._

"Never," Zack's voice cut through his thoughts, filled with something Angeal couldn't quite place even as the black-haired Second grabbed the blond in a rough hug. "You saved more than you know."

A pause, the cadet visibly relaxing, returning the hug briefly, "I missed you, Zack."

And there was something there, something that spoke of aching loneliness and long-standing grief. _Why?_

"I missed you too, partner."

Partner?

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Angeal hesitated a moment more, a hundred questions in his mind, but he put them aside after a quick glance at his protégé, understanding immediately that now was not the time.

He was slightly surprised to learn that Zack was intending to cook—something the Second had never shown any proficiency in before—when Zack led he way to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for ingredients.

A huffed laugh from the blond that had been firmly sequestered at the table, "_Zack._ You know better than that."

Zack grinned over a collection of ingredients and obligingly put three back.

"Better," the cadet stated.

A few minutes later, and there was recognizable food on the table. Omelets, though what kind Angeal was hesitant to guess, and he noted that Zack had made him one as well.

Angeal ate quietly, watching.

The other two at the table knew they were being watched, but it wasn't until halfway through the meal that either broke the silence. That in itself was odd, as Zack didn't usually let a silence hang.

Zack practically choking on his food before swallowing somewhat desperately was startling.

"Damn, Cloud—I didn't know you could _do_ that!"

A quiet grin as the blond took another bite.

… Angeal got the distinct feeling he had missed something.

_xxxx_


	3. Chapter 2

_Not where I intended to go with this chapter, but it kinda took on a life of its own._

_**Chapter 2**_

It was disorienting. Cloud didn't know what was going on, but he was going to hold Zack to his promise of an explanation. Later. When Angeal couldn't hear.

Because if _Zack_ wasn't wanting to tell Angeal, Cloud certainly wasn't going to. But then… maybe… _Sephiroth_ had been able to do it, and he was closer to Zack anyway…

'_Zack?'_ Cloud questioned silently, directing the thought to the part of him that housed that shared piece of Zack's soul.

Zack almost choked on his food, swallowing rapidly before bursting out, "Damn, Cloud—I didn't know you could _do_ that!"

Cloud didn't bother hiding his grin at the awe he could feel radiating off the other man, _'You could try thinking back. Otherwise we won't be able to tell if you can, too.'_

A few seconds later, a hesitant—and 'loud' reply of _'Spiky?'_ echoed back.

'_I can hear you just fine; stop shouting.'_ Cloud reprimanded gently, taking another bite of omelet.

'_Sorry. This is so _cool!_'_ Zack's enthusiasm was a breath of fresh air, long missed. _'Hey, this means I can let you know what's going on.'_

Violet met blue, and suddenly Cloud 'remembered' everything that had happened in the Lifestream to precede the sudden jerk back in time.

He paled. He had been in the Lifestream before, more than once, and knew what it was supposed to be. That roiling mass of flickering storm-like energy was not it.

Zack's eyes saddened, _'Yeah,'_ he agreed, _'It was all just too much, and there were still Geostigma victims trapped in places, and Minerva just… she said it had to be undone._

Cloud nodded once.

Zack frowned, shaking his head slightly, _'She said it had to be _you_, Spike. And… I couldn't let her send you alone. I _couldn't._'_

Lips quirked in a sad smile, _'Thanks, Zack.'_

Angeal set down his fork, finally fed up with the silence. "Zack, what is going on?"

Zack blinked, turning his attention to his mentor as Cloud watched, "Huh?"

Angeal stood, glowering down at his mentee, "Zackary Fair. You can't expect me not to notice. Something is _wrong_ about this."

'_We have to tell him_ something,_'_ Cloud offered silently.

Zack bit his lip, then nodded to Cloud. "We're… _connected,_ I guess you could say. When he went down on the training field, I could _feel_ it. All I could think about was getting him somewhere safe." All true.

Cloud considered the new memory dumped in his head, _'WEAPON? She called you that, too?'_

'_Yeah. We're both WEAPONs, now.'_

Angeal paused, considering. "I can believe that, but why are you being so quiet?"

'_Might as well tell him. Otherwise they're going to think we're both crazy.'_

Zack ducked his head a bit, "Um, I _wasn't_ being quiet. When we're close enough to each other, we can share thoughts and memories. I kinda forgot about talking."

Angeal stared, "How…?"

He believed that. Good, considering it was true, Cloud mused. Still though… _'Should we give him an edited version of _why?_ He's probably going to ask.'_

Zack snorted, "What, that I gave you a piece of my soul? That sounds so… _cheesy._"

"True, though," Cloud pointed out, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I was _dying,_ Zack, no matter how slowly. Part of you knew that. And with everything _he_ did…"

Zack nodded, "Yeah. I just meant to help you survive, but I don't regret it." A beat, "Although I didn't mean to make you think you were me."

Cloud snorted, "What did you _think_ was going to happen?" Cloud sniped good-naturedly, "I had complete amnesia, you goof. Jam a bunch of _your_ memories in my head when I don't have any of my _own…_"

Zack rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "Yeah, yeah, should have seen it coming. But you're better, now, right?"

Angeal sat down, a somewhat stunned expression on his face.

Cloud hid a smirk, finding himself amused at the sheer shock on the SOLDIER First's face, "Zack, I think we broke him."

Zack crept up to poke his mentor and didn't get much in the way of a response. He immediately began babbling about how he didn't mean to and 'Geal wake up, etc.

Cloud snickered, feeling oddly relaxed considering everything he'd just learned. Maybe it just hadn't really hit him, yet.

_xxxx_

Angeal made his way into Sephiroth's office, still feeling as though his world had been turned on its side.

Sephiroth glanced up upon his entry and Angeal was almost relieved to see Genesis sitting on the couch under the window, reading his _Loveless,_ as usual. At least that much made sense.

Sephiroth paused, then tilted his head slightly, "Is something wrong, Angeal?"

Angeal made his way over to the nearest chair, "Zack's friend woke up."

Genesis lowered his book, keeping his place with a finger, "And this is a problem?"

"I learned some things about Zack that… are somewhat unnerving."

Sephiroth closed the folder in front of him, frowning slightly. "Such as?"

"He and his friend… they glow as brightly as _you,_ Sephiroth. And they are apparently capable of sharing thoughts and memories."

"That is… _odd,_" Sephiroth decided aloud.

"Zack was _quiet,_" Angeal emphasized. "Zack is _never_ quiet. And there's something about him, now—it's like he's grown up in the past two days. Like he's seen more horrors than most SOLDIERs. And his friend… he has the _feeling_ about him. I can't describe it. He feels… _powerful._"

"Perhaps we should speak with them," Sephiroth mused.

Genesis closed his book completely, "_'Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess,'_" he quoted, then shrugged, "Yet I agree. Some mysteries are there to be solved."

"I left them at the apartment," Angeal offered.

Sephiroth gave a short nod and stood, followed by Genesis and Angeal. It was time to have a little _chat_ with the Second and his cadet friend.

_xxxx_

Zack tumbled to the floor with a laughing yelp, only to find himself pinned by the shorter blond, glowing blue sparking with exasperation.

"Zack," Cloud said firmly, "Be serious. We have to figure out what to do."

"But I _missed_ you, Spike! I haven't seen you in _ages!_ Not since…" he hesitated, the memory sobering him. Since Cloud had been shot through the heart, somehow managing to pull together the strength to face off against the two remaining Remnants in a dying body.

"Yeah," Cloud remembered that. "Without you there to meet me, I don't think I'd want to go."

Zack grimaced, "Yeah, no, you don't _get_ to. I'd follow you and drag you back."

Cloud's soft laugh was cut off by the opening door, Angeal preceding Genesis and Sephiroth.

The third in the group had Cloud's mind hitting flashbacks, sending an insane Sephiroth's twisted smirk and mocking voice echoing through both WEAPONS' minds. "_Tell me what you cherish. Give me the pleasure of taking it away!"_

Cloud was between Sephiroth and Zack in the time it took to blink, only Zack's calming hand on his shoulder keeping him for reaching for a weapon he somehow _knew_ would come to his call.

'_It's ok; he's not crazy yet.'_

Cloud forced himself to relax. _'Yeah. You're right. Hopefully he won't _go_ crazy.'_

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed consideringly as he judged the blond's reaction to their appearance. He wasn't sure which of them had set off that defensive reach for a weapon that wasn't there, but it was quite clear that Zack had calmed him somehow. And he doubted it was just the hand.

"Sorry 'bout that," Zack slid in front of his friend, "Cloud's had some bad experiences with someone who looks a lot like you."

Sephiroth noted that Angeal was right—there was something distinctly _different_ about the Second. He held himself differently, and there was a darkness in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide.

Another shift, and the blond was flanking Zack as though in preparation for attack.

Sephiroth's cat-eyes met glowing blue—and suddenly he felt very vulnerable, like this stranger knew everything about him, had judged him and found him lacking.

He reached for Masamune on pure reaction, hand closing around the comfort of his weapon's hilt.

And that was when everything blurred out of control.

_xxxx_


End file.
